Nobles and Captains
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: A prequel to Vegeta's Nephew and sequel to Vampire Crisis. The spoiled daughter of the most powerful Noble Family forces Toushiro Hitsugaya to date her. Can he get out of her clutches?
1. Chapter 1

**The Spoiled Princess**

A noble family was on its way home from their winter home. Although winter still had a strong hold on the Soul Society, that didn't matter to the Kamiki Family. The Kamiki Family was the most powerful noble family in the Soul Society, second in rank only by the Royal Family. Normally there would be more then one squad escorting and protecting such a high ranking family. But, just like the incident with the Oin, Squad 10 was the only one there. The rest of the squads either didn't want the job, were too busy, were out of commission in some form or other, or, the 'favorite' excuse, the job doesn't suit their skills. Although it was a long mission, Toushiro was having some fun with the fact that Vegeta was still grumbling about some of the excuses the other captains gave.

Vegeta: "No, it's not top secret... I can't, I'm having trouble with my carp again... Really?! You'd think that Yamamoto would've just told them to suck it up and deal with it! I know I would've."

Rangiku: "Hm... At least with Byakuya, you'd think that. He's used that excuse more times then I can remember."

Toushiro just listened to his two lieutenants with some amusement. Meanwhile, the Kamiki Family's only daughter and child, Nina Kamiki, was getting bored. Spoiled-rotten and bossy were mild terms for what she was.

Nina: "Father, I am bored. Can't you make the servants go any faster?"

Mr. Kamiki: "If they went any faster, the ride would be bumpy."

Nina: "Well I don't want a bumpy ride."

Nina then saw Toushiro and his lieutenants standing a little ways out.

Nina: "Why are those three just standing around doing nothing when they should be making us comfortable?"

Mr. Kamiki: "Those three are the ones in charge of the squad protecting us, princess. Although I do think they could be doing more then just standing around."

Mr. Kamiki called for his messenger to relay a message to Toushiro, Vegeta and Rangiku. After they heard the message, Vegeta just growled again.

Vegeta: "Ragh... Nobles... All they do is boss you around and when they don't get their way or have to actually DO something, they mope and cry screaming 'that's unfair' all the time!"

Toushiro raised an eyebrow and just gazed at Rangiku with his eyes narrowed. It took her a minute to notice her captain's gaze.

Rangiku: "What?"

The saiyan prince suddenly looked forward and roared! Trouble was coming!

Toushiro: "Get ready! Rangiku, alert the squad!"

Rangiku: "Everyone! Defensive potions, now!"

A large group of hollows appeared just as Squad 10 prepared for a fight! The enemy scattered and started attacking various places of the convoy! Vegeta went after the largest hollow of the group, which apparently was giving the saiyan prince a challenge as they both fought relentlessly. During the battle, some squad members were hurt and were soon attacked by two hollows!

Toushiro: "Reign Over The Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

The ice dragon froze the two hollows with ease, saving the wounded.

Toushiro: "Get them to safety!"

Squad Member: "Yes, captain!"

While their captain covered them, some soldiers carried the injured over to Rangiku who was providing protection to some of the servants and the wounded. Once they were clear, Toushiro looked around. Mr. Kamiki and his wife were safe with Rangiku and the seated officers. Vegeta was slowly tearing into the hollow he was fighting. But there was one thing Toushiro didn't see. And then a scream got his attention!

Nina: "Someone save me!"

Nina Kamiki was being chased by 4 hollows! Nina tripped and fell to the ground. When she looked up, she screamed as the hollows were almost on top of her! Using a quick Flash Step, Toushiro got to her and carried Nina away from the hollows! He stopped and put her down on top of one of her family's carts.

Toushiro: "Are you alright?"

Nina nodded before screaming again and pointing forward! The hollows were back! As the hollows bellowed, Toushiro drew his sword again!

Toushiro: "Big mistake... Reign Over The Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

With one swing of his sword, Toushiro defeated the 4 hollows all at once.

Nina: "Whoa..."

Although the princess was safe with him, the remaining hollows were still tearing up the convoy trying to get at anyone they could! Toushiro had had enough. The young captain gave a loud whistle to get Vegeta's attention. The saiyan had just finished killing the large hollow when he heard the whistle.

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned to his young friend.

Toushiro: "Let's hear ya roar!"

He wasn't a pet nor acted like one, but there were a few commands that Vegeta's friends used that he willingly followed. Toushiro had learned that one from Goku. Whenever Goku shouted those words to the prince, he'd roar as long and loud as his lungs and throat would allow! And Vegeta's been known to scare off Gillians with a good roar. Vegeta prepared himself...

Toushiro: "Cover your ears!"

... And unleashed a terrifying roar! The remaining hollows all turned tail and fled back to Hueco Mundo. With the threat over, everyone could now pick up the pieces. Rangiku surveyed the healing of the injured while Vegeta assessed the damage with a few other Soul Reapers. Toushiro, on the other hand, had his hands full with one thing.

Nina: "You!"

The young captain turned around.

Nina: "Name!"

Toushiro: "Uh... Huh?"

Nina: "Your name. Tell me your name!"

Toushiro: "I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya, captain of-"

Nina: "Did I ask what you were? No! I only asked for your name!"

Toushiro: *Geez, what's her problem?*

Nina: "NOW I'm asking what you are!"

Toushiro: "... ... Captain of Squad 10."

Nina: "Good boy. Now you're going to ask for mine, right?"

Toushiro: "I already know who you are, so no."

And Toushiro tried to return to his squad to get an update on the situation, but he was grabbed and pulled back rather hard by the princess.

Nina: "You get back here!"

Toushiro: "Ah, hey!"

Nina: "Don't 'hey' me! If you know who I am then say it!"

Toushiro: "Why should I?!"

Nina: "Say it!"

Toushiro: "... ... You're Nina Kamiki."

Nina: "And what am I!?"

Toushiro: "The one and only princess of the Kamiki Family."

Nina: "That's right and you had better remember that!"

Toushiro just rolled his eyes. This girl has some serious manner issues!

Nina: "Now... As the princess, I order you to date me!"

Toushiro shook his head as he thought he was hearing things!

Toushiro: "What!?"

Nina: "Since you have hearing problems... I'll say it again! I'm ordering you to date me!"

Toushiro: "Date you?! Why?!"

Nina: "Because I said so! I'm the princess so I get whatever I want, whenever I want!"

Toushiro: "Well sorry, 'princess', but I'm not one of your servants that you can just boss around nor am I interested in dating you!"

Nina: "You're going to date me, or else!"

Toushiro: "Or else what?!"

Nina: "Or else I'll have you arrested for insulating me! Or maybe I'll have your two lieutenants taken away forever!"

Toushiro was horrified at the threat!

Toushiro: "You can't... You wouldn't!"

Nina: "Can and WILL! Depends on my mood."

Toushiro was shocked. The Kamiki Family were so powerful in authority that they COULD do those things and more! So the threat was very real.

Nina: "So what'll it be?"

Toushiro stared at the princess. Her black hair was nowhere as black as her soul was right now! The young captain glanced over at his two lieutenants with fear. He feared loosing them more then being arrested. Poor Toushiro was in a snag and he couldn't get out. He had no choice.

Toushiro: "(Sighs)... ... Fine. I'll do it."

Nina: "That's what I thought. Now... I've heard that there is a new fancy restaurant in something called a 'mall' in some place called 'Karakura Town'. You are going to take me there for our first date tomorrow."

Toushiro: "Tomorrow?! But that's-"

Nina: "That's what I want. After that... Whatever I can think of. Understand?"

Toushiro: "... ..."

Nina: "Understand!?"

Toushiro: "... ... Yes..."

Nina: "Yes, what?"

Toushiro: "Yes... ... My princess..."

Nina: "Excellent!"

Toushiro: *... So this what it's like to unwillingly swallow your pride.*

Nina: "Maybe we can find something to help you hear better?"

Toushiro said nothing more and returned Nina to her father and mother. By then everything was set and ready to go again. Only two buildings wrecked and 7 men injured, a good outcome. Well, it would have been for Toushiro.

Rangiku: "Are you alright, captain?"

Toushiro: "Yes... I'm fine... Let's get going."

And the convoy moved on. Meanwhile, Nina told her father what had happened. But it wasn't the whole truth.

Nina: "And then this handsome but slow Soul Reaper saved me, and he asked me out on a date and I said yes!"

Mr. Kamiki: "Wonderful! Where is this young man taking my little princess?"

Nina: "To a fancy restaurant in that 'Karakura Town'! He's picking me up tomorrow!"

Mr. Kamiki: "Then I hope you have a good time, sweetie!"

Nina: "Oh I will, daddy!"

By the end of the day, the Kamiki Family had arrived safely to their home in the Soul Society. Snow still covered the Soul Society in a thick blanket. It has been like this for 4 months now. As the family exited their travel carts, Nina reminded Toushiro of their arrangement.

Nina: "See you tomorrow..."

Toushiro wanted to say something back, but he couldn't. He just sighed. After Yamamoto congratulated them on their successful mission, Squad 10 returned to their barracks while dropping off their wounded comrades with Unohana. She'd have them good as new by morning. But that only reminded Toushiro of his forced date tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Date**

That evening, Toushiro was having a hard time concentrating on his work. He was not looking forward to tomorrow at all! He looked up and spotted Rangiku on the sofa reading a magazine. Maybe she could help.

Toushiro: "Rangiku... Can I ask you, um... A personal question?"

Rangiku just looked up from her magazine in shock. First he hasn't yelled at her all day for skipping out on her work, then he's not doing his, and now this?! She could tell that something was wrong with him. Even Vegeta was a little stunned. Normally it was HE whom Toushiro asked questions like that, not Rangiku!

Rangiku: "Uh... ... Sure, captain... What is it?"

Toushiro: "Am I... Attractive?"

Rangiku and Vegeta just looked at one another in bewilderment and then back at Toushiro.

Rangiku: "Yes you are, captain. In fact a lot of women in the Female Soul Reaper Association think so too. Your white hair and beautiful eye color also turn heads."

Toushiro just looked off to the side after hearing that.

Toushiro: "Maybe that's why..."

Vegeta: "Why what?"

Toushiro had tried to say that quietly, but he forgot Vegeta's super sharp ears. As he tried to get the words out, he looked very troubled.

Toushiro: "Well... I... have a date tomorrow."

Rangiku: "Why, captain that great!"

Vegeta: "With who?!"

Rangiku: "Vegeta!"

Toushiro: "Nina Kamiki."

Rangiku stopped just as she was about to slap Vegeta and they both just stared at Toushiro.

Rangiku: "Did you say Nina Kamiki?"

Vegeta: "As in the Kamiki Noble Family's only daughter Nina Kamiki?"

Toushiro just gazed down at the work in front of him with a sad and hurt look. Once again, Rangiku and Vegeta just looked at one another.

Toushiro: "I saved her from some hollows during the attack and now she's demanding that I date her and I don't want to."

Vegeta: "So tell her you're not interested."

Toushiro: "I can't... She threatened me."

Rangiku: "She threatened you? How!?"

Toushiro: "She said that if I don't take her out on a date, she'll have my lieutenants taken away from me or have me arrested for insulting her family, depending on her mood. And since her family is the highest ranking Noble family in the Soul Society, they have the power to do so. I can live with being arrested... But I don't want you two taken away from me. ... ... I don't know what I'd do without either of you."

Rangiku and Vegeta just glanced at each other with hurt and concerned expressions.

Toushiro: "So now I have a date with her tomorrow. She's demanded that I take her to that mall in Karakura Town and treat her at that fancy restaurant inside. After that, I have no idea."

Rangiku: "Sounds like she's one of those prissy, spoiled-rotten-to-the-core, little princesses who demand to everything their way!"

Vegeta: "Where did that come from?"

Rangiku: "You have no idea how angry I get with girls like that! One of our goals in the Female Soul Reaper Association is to prove that we women are just as good as men! And it's someone like that little pissy prissy princess-"

Vegeta: "-(Laughing) Try saying that five times fast!-"

Rangiku: "-who continue to make us women look bad! And you're right, Vegeta, try saying that five times fast!"

Vegeta just started laughing while Rangiku chuckled. Even Toushiro couldn't help but let out a small laugh. That made him feel a little better, but it also made him even more scared about losing Rangiku and Vegeta. Those two could always make him laugh.

Vegeta: "Ohhh... So there's no way you can get out of this, huh?"

Toushiro: "If there was, I would've done it already."

Rangiku: "Then we'll go with you, captain!"

Vegeta: "Huh?"

Rangiku: "We'll go with him to the mall and support him! Even though we can't join him for the ACTUAL date, we can still stand close by to give him support if he needs it!"

Vegeta: "Yeah... Yeah I get what you're saying, Rangiku! You and I'll just hang out close by to him and if he decides he wants to leave during the date, we'll just take him home!"

Rangiku: "Exactly!"

Toushiro just smiled. He was lucky to have two lieutenants like them who were willing to stand by him no matter what.

Vegeta: "We'd better go to bed now so we have plenty of rest for tomorrow. We're gonna need it!"

Toushiro: "Yeah. Especially me."

Rangiku: "Good night then!"

Toushiro and Vegeta: "Good night."

All three of them went to bed. As they slept, the night sky opened up and snow descended down to the ground once again. In the morning, Rangiku was waiting for Vegeta and her captain in the office. No one had seen the state of outside yet. But when they finally started to leave, they were shocked. There was so much snow on the ground that it was up to Toushiro's knees.

Rangiku: "Maybe we'll get lucky."

Vegeta: "Yeah. Maybe she won't want to leave with this around."

Toushiro: "I'll give almost anything for that to be true."

Reluctantly, they headed for the Kamiki House. Vegeta and Rangiku went on ahead to the mall in Karakura Town. If they staid with Toushiro, the princess would probably have a fit. The guards stopped the young captain.

Toushiro: "I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya... I'm here to pick up miss Nina Kamiki for... ... our date."

Guard: "Proceed."

In all honesty... Toushiro was kinda hoping that the guards would have told him to scram. The palace doors opened and Toushiro's heart sank even more. There she was, waiting with a Senkaimon open.

Nina: "Oh, good! ... ... Is that what you're wearing?"

Toushiro rolled his eyes with a moan.

Toushiro: "In order to interact with the people in the World of The Living, we need to wear gigais. Do you know what a gigai is?" *Please say yes*

Nina: "No."

Toushiro: "... ... A gigai is an artificial body that we can use to converse with humans. What we are dressed like right now won't appear on the gigai."

Nina: "Oh... Then hold on a second."

Toushiro groaned as the princess went back inside to get something. He really, REALLY wanted to run away at this point. But before he actually could, she was back in different clothes.

Nina: "I've got what I'm wearing for our date in my bag!"

Toushiro: "Great..."

After getting the gigais at Urahara Shop, Toushiro took Nina to the Karakura Town Mall.

Nina: "This is the famous Karakura Town? Doesn't look special to me."

Toushiro just stayed quiet. He figured that if he didn't talk much, the day would go a little smoother. Not really.

Nina: "What's so special about this town anyway? How far is it? Do we really have to walk there?"

Finally, they arrived at the mall.

Toushiro: "We're here."

Nina: "Aren't you suppose to lead me in?"

Toushiro: "(Sigh) Yeah..."

Toushiro led the princess into the mall and to the restaurant. He couldn't see Vegeta and/or Rangiku, but he knew they were close by. Once in the restaurant, they were seated and given menus. Nina hummed as she looked at all the options while Toushiro just tuned her out. Finally, their waiter came up.

Waiter: "Good afternoon. I'll be your waiter! What will we have to drink?"

Nina: "Green tea with extra sugar, a hint of lemon and 3 ice cubes only please!"

Toushiro rolled his eyes again but made sure that it was unnoticeable.

Waiter: "Uh, ok. And you sir?"

Toushiro: "Just so-"

Nina: "He'll have some water!"

Toushiro was shocked but he went back to his previous mood a second later. He had a feeling that this was going to get worse as the day went on.

Waiter: "Ok... Are we ready to order?"

Nina: "Yes! I'd like the salmon, cooked medium-well, seasoned with lemon, honey-glaze and persimmon, and a pretty salad on the side!"

The waiter looked at her a little weird before turning to Toushiro. As if it mattered.

Waiter: "And you sir?"

Toushiro: "I'll have-"

Nina: "He'll have the exact same thing!"

He had to react to that for a good reason.

Toushiro: "But I can't eat persimmons."

Nina: "Excuses, excuses!"

Toushiro: "No. Seriously, I can't!"

Nina: "What's the big deal?! Deal with it!"

Toushiro: "I can't! I'm all-"

Nina: "Stop wining! You're ruining my mood!"

Toushiro just looked at this girl with disgust. Their little argument had gotten the attention of a neighboring couple who were looking at them. He looked at them and shrugged which was met with an understanding shrug back. He tried to tell her. It wasn't his fault that he was allergic to persimmons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Escape**

Toushiro was not enjoying himself. Their food had arrived and Nina was digging in. But Toushiro wasn't hungry, and even if he was, he couldn't eat. He was allergic to persimmons after all.

Nina: "Why aren't you eating?"

Toushiro: "I'm not hungry."

Nina: "Not hungry?! But this-"

Toushiro: "Was YOUR idea!... Not mine."

Nina was getting angry. But she calmed down and got up.

Nina: "I'm going to the little girls room. Some of that food better be gone when I get back!"

And she headed for the restroom. Oh something would be gone! But it wouldn't be the food. Toushiro turned to the couple behind them who seemed to have sympathy for the boy.

Toushiro: "Could you give this to our waiter?! You can keep the change if you do this for me!"

Man: "My pleasure, kid!"

Lady: "Run for it!"

Toushiro gave them 50 dollars to pay for the whole meal. Chances are the princess wouldn't pay even if she was left with it. The couple took the money and he ran for it! And not a moment too soon!

Man: "Hurry, man! She's back!"

Nina: "Toushiro! Get back here at once! I order you!"

Cashier: "No wonder he ran when he got the chance!"

Nina: "TOUSHIRO! YOU'RE RUINING MY DATE WITH YOU!"

Men And Women At The Bar: "Go, kid! Go!"

Toushiro had a good head start. Now he had to find Vegeta and Rangiku. But the mall was huge, they could be anywhere! And he couldn't stop or else Nina would catch up with him! But luck finally shined his way. He saw two familiar figures walk out of the book store.

Toushiro: "Ichigo! Chad!"

Chad: "Ichigo, it's Hitsugaya."

Ichigo: "Huh? Toushiro?"

The young captain stopped in front of the two teens. As he quickly caught his breath, Ichigo and Chad looked at him.

Toushiro: "You gotta help me!"

Chad: "Date didn't go well?"

Toushiro: "Wha... You know? How?"

Ichigo: "Rangiku and Vegeta. We ran into them just a little while ago."

Chad: "They told us everything."

Ichigo: "So how bad is it?"

A scream behind them got their attention. Nina was closing in! But she hadn't seen Toushiro yet, so there was still time to hide! In seconds, she was facing the two teens.

Nina: "Where is he?!"

Ichigo: "Who?"

Nina: "Toushiro Hitsugaya! This is suppose to be our date and he ran off! I saw him with you two, now where is he?!"

Ichigo and Chad shrugged. They acted like they didn't know where Toushiro was and were doing a good job at it.

Chad: "He went that way."

Ichigo: "Chad!"

Nina: "Ah-HA! I got you now!"

The princess ran off passed them. Ichigo and Chad looked at each other and grinned. Once she was gone...

Ichigo: "You can come out, Toushiro."

Toushiro popped out from behind Chad, the only thing he could easily hide behind.

Toushiro: "Thanks, Chad."

Chad: "Don't mention it."

Ichigo: "We saw Vegeta and Rangiku by the video store. Hurry! We'll hold her off if she comes back!"

Toushiro: "Thanks, you guys! I owe you one!"

And Toushiro headed back the way he came to look for Rangiku and Vegeta. Next to the video store, Rangiku and Vegeta were just leaning against the railing looking down at the bottom floor. Well Rangiku was. Vegeta was leaning against it with his back and hanging his head over.

Rangiku: "So how do you think the captain's doing?"

Vegeta: "Knowing him and how that girl has treated him so far... In all honesty I can see him splitting the moment he gets the chance."

Rangiku: "You think he will?"

Vegeta: "If he's smart, he will."

Rangiku: "He is smart, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Smart with women?"

Rangiku: "Uh... I take that back."

Sleazy Man: "Well, well... What do we have here?"

Rangiku: "Oh god..."

A sleazy man had spotted Rangiku and she was in no mood to deal with his crap.

Sleazy Man: "My, my... What's a babe like you doing without a man like me?"

Vegeta: "Hey leave her alone, man."

Sleazy Man: "Huh? Thought I heard some zero talking to me."

Vegeta: "Hey now-"

Rangiku: "I'll take care of this."

Sleazy Man: "Oh, c'mon, sweetheart! I'll show you a good time!"

And Rangiku grabbed the man in his most sensitive part and squeezed! As he winced, she just glared at him with an evil look.

Rangiku: "Don't push your luck, buster!..."

The busty woman let go of the man and he staggered off to nurse his wounded 'pride'. Rangiku just went back to looking over the railing as if nothing happened. After a few seconds, she glanced over at her fellow lieutenant. Poor Vegeta was staring at her wide-eyed and uncomfortable as all hell!

Rangiku: "Wha- Did I make you uncomfortable, Vegeta?"

And there was a slight 'squeak' in his voice.

Vegeta: "Ah... Yes! Ha um... Except for my wife, this is the most time I've ever been with a woman alone!"

Rangiku: "What about Val?"

Vegeta: "She and I see each other more like brother and sister considering that we grew up together."

Rangiku: "Haha, I'm sorry, Vegeta! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!"

Vegeta: "No, no, that's alright, Rangiku! Not like I haven't been there before! But, um... Do me a favor... Please give me fair warning if you ever decide to do 'that' to me."

Rangiku: "No problem, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "I'm assuming there's a story behind that, right?"

Rangiku: "Yeah there is but I just promised that I wouldn't make you uncomfortable again, so..."

Vegeta: "Fair enough!"

Toushiro: "Vegeta! Rangiku!"

Toushiro finally found his lieutenants.

Vegeta: "Toushiro, what is it?"

Rangiku: "What's wrong, captain?"

Toushiro: "Get me outta here and away from her! I can't even begin to tell you what she's done to me so far!"

Vegeta: "Close your eyes and calm yourself."

Rangiku: "What are you going to do, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Read his mind. It'd be a lot easier if we just look at his memories. Just put your hand on top of mine, Rangiku. You'll see it too."

Rangiku: "Ok."

Toushiro calmed down and closed his eyes while Vegeta read his memories. In a flash, Rangiku and Vegeta knew exactly what had happened and they were both shocked beyond belief.

Rangiku: "That. Little. Bitch!..."

Vegeta: "Ok, let's get outta here before she catches up with him."

And both Rangiku and Vegeta took Toushiro home. As for the princess, she'd eventually call one of her servants to come get her. That night, Toushiro was quiet. He just couldn't take anymore of Nina's demanding and bossy attitude and he had ran off. Now Nina was probably mad and there was no telling what was going to happen within the next few days. Was he going to be arrested, or worse... Was he going to lose Rangiku and Vegeta? Toushiro just stared blankly down at his desk with his chin buried in his arms.

Rangiku: "Captain?"

Only his eyes moved.

Rangiku: "Are you alright?"

Toushiro just shook his head.

Rangiku: "Are you upset about what happened?"

He nodded.

Vegeta: "Don't tell me you actually liked her?"

That got a reaction out of him.

Toushiro: "Hell no..."

Vegeta: "Ha ha ha... Just makin' sure you're still with us."

Rangiku: "Don't worry, captain. Everything will be fine."

Toushiro: "No it won't. She's probably telling her family some sappy story to make herself look innocent and the victim. And you know how that's gonna end."

Vegeta: "Don't worry, Toushiro. We're not gonna leave you just because some little spoiled brat didn't get her way. And if they decide to arrest you, well Rangiku and I will defend you. You're a captain, there's gotta be some limit to what a Noble Family can do."

Rangiku: "And if that little bitch shows her face around here, she's going to have ME to deal with!"

Toushiro just smiled softly. Exactly what Rangiku wanted. The busty woman just lifted his chin up with her fingers to make him look at her as she smiled back at him.

Rangiku: "There... That's what I wanna see."

There was a long, comforting silence. A cough from Vegeta broke the silence.

Vegeta: "Ahem! Well... I'm glad you're gonna take care of that little princess if she comes around here, Rangiku. 'cause when it comes to angry women, no offense, I try to stay out of it as much as I can."

Rangiku: "No offense taken, Vegeta. I've seen how mad Bulma can get!"

Vegeta and Rangiku started laughing and soon so was Toushiro. But it soon stopped. It was getting late.

Vegeta: "Well I think it's time we all got some rest. Especially you, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "... Yeah."

Rangiku: "Goodnight, captain. And don't worry. Everything'll be fine. You'll see."

Toushiro: "Thank you, Rangiku. Goodnight."

Rangiku headed off for bed and Vegeta took Toushiro back to their room. Tomorrow was a new day... And a surprise would await them with a colorful greeting.


	4. Chapter 4

The song that Val sings is **_"There Is Life" by Alison Krauss_**. It's a real and beautiful song.

* * *

**Winter's End**

The night soon ended as the sun began to rise. Toushiro woke up first. After a yawn and a stretch, he started shacking Vegeta's shoulder and tapping his check. It was the only way Toushiro had found that could wake the very heavy sleeper.

Toushiro: "C'mon, Vegeta... Wake up."

After some rough shacking, the prince finally stirred.

Vegeta: "Huh, wha?..."

Toushiro: "Heh, c'mon Vegeta."

The saiyan just yawned with a slight roar mixed in it before he got himself up. Toushiro was the first to enter his office as he rubbed his still somewhat sleepy eyes. And then, he gasped at what he saw outside!

Toushiro: "Vegeta! Come here, quick!"

The prince finally came in ready for the day although still waking up.

Vegeta: "What is it, captain?"

Toushiro: "Look!"

Toushiro was standing at one of the office windows looking outside. The saiyan walked up to him and gazed out the window too. What he saw woke him up completely.

Vegeta: "Whoa..."

Rangiku suddenly walked in with a yawn.

Rangiku: "*yawn* Morning, captain. Vegeta."

She noticed that they were both standing at the window.

Rangiku: "What's going on?"

Vegeta: "Have you seen outside?"

Rangiku shook her head. Vegeta waved at her to come over and when she did, she gasped! After 4 long months, spring has finally pierced through winter and was blossoming all over the Soul Society! It had been a bad winter, covering all of the Soul Society in a thick blanket of snow and ice. There were times where it had actually trapped people inside for a day or two. But now... The sun was shining and the snow was melting! Green grew were white receded. The trees were sprouting buds and the flowers were filling the world with vibrant colors. The birds were coming out and singing in the warm air. The sky was a bright and rich blue which would soon be filled with cherry blossoms as they bloomed and fell. As the rest of the Seireitei began to stir and see the wonder outside, those who were already awake were feeling a nagging itch to get outside. But there was work to do first.

Toushiro: "Let's hurry and get our work done fast so we can go outside!"

The young captain hurried to his desk to begin filling out the files from yesterday.

Vegeta: "I'm with you there! I've been cooped up too long!"

Rangiku: "Me too!"

The Squad 10 captain and his two lieutenants went to work. Even Rangiku was working hard for a change. In no time they had their work done and they were heading outside. Toushiro ran out onto the grass while Rangiku looked at all the beautiful flowers. Vegeta just stood in the grass, taking a deep breath and letting the suns rays bathe him with their warm light as the wind swept over him with the sweet scent of spring being carried with it. But that wasn't the only thing it carried.

Vegeta: "My god... How I've missed that song of hers."

Toushiro: "What are you talking about, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Heh heh... Listen..."

Both Rangiku and Toushiro listened carefully to the wind as it carried her voice. They heard it too.

Toushiro: "That's Val's voice!..."

Vegeta: "Yep."

Rangiku: "What is she doing?"

Vegeta: "... She's calling for spring..."

At Squad 5, Val and Mika were outside too. As Mika played in the grass, her mother was humming a sweet tune. Whenever spring arrived after a long, hard winter, she'd do something that could be heard by all. The gently wind carried her voice to all the 13 Court Guard Squads as she sang a song to spring. But she hasn't sang it in a long while. So it was particularly strong and beautiful this time.

_"Under the snow, beneath the frozen streams_

_There is life..."_

A field mouse finally dug through the snow that covered his hole.

_"You have to know... When nature sleeps, she dreams_

_There is life..."_

A mother squirrel comforted one of her babies as it cried from a bad dream.

_"And the colder the winter, the warmer the spring._

_The deeper the sorrow, the more our hearts sing"_

The sun sparkled and twinkled in the melting patches of snow.

_"Even when you can't see it_

_Inside everything..."_

Ice encasing a pinecone started to melt in the suns life giving warmth.

_"There is life..."_

The animals started to emerge from their long winter hiding. A bird shook itself free of snow. A family of raccoons popped their heads out of their home. Beneath the frozen ponds, the fish started to swim. The world came alive with the sounds of spring and life, giving music to the Saboron's song. The Soul Reapers all listened with joy and excitement as Val's song seemed to stir the world awake.

_"Oooohhh ahhhh..."_

Toushiro: "It's beautiful, Vegeta."

Vegeta: (Listening to the song) "... ... The best part's yet to come."

_"After the rain, the sun will reappear_

_There is life..."_

The mother squirrel brings her little ones outside for the first time.

_"After the pain, the joy will still be here_

_There is life!..."_

All of the captains and lieutenants, seated officers and ordinary soldiers of the 13 Court Guard Squads all gazed heavenward as the climax brought a burst of life into the world!

_"For it's out of the darkness that we learn to see!_

_And out of the silence that songs come to be!"_

A flock of song birds flew into the sky!

_"And all that we dream of awaits patiently!..."_

And just like that, winter lost its firm grip on the land with the breaking of ice, the melting of snow, and the flourish of life!

_"There is liiiife!"_

And spring became official.

_"There is life..._

_Ohohoohooo..."_

And the wind carried no more.

Toushiro: "Wow..."

Rangiku: "That was beautiful..."

Vegeta: "Man I love it when Val does that! Heh ha ha! WHOOO! Definitely gets the blood flowing!"

A short time later, Squad 5 came over to Squad 10. Since Val and Vegeta were life-long friends, the Squad 5 captain, lieutenant and third seat made regular visits to Squad 10. That, and Mika enjoys pouncing on Toushiro.

Mika: "Toushiro!"

There was a crash! When Vegeta and Rangiku looked up, they both laughed at seeing the cub sitting on Toushiro's back.

Momo: "Are you ok, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "Captain Hitsugaya, and I would be if there wasn't a set of claws in my spine!"

Mika: "Oh, sorry!"

While Momo, Toushiro and Mika laughed, Val sat down with Vegeta.

Val: "So how'd it go?"

Vegeta: "Uh... He ran."

Rangiku: "And ran hard."

Val: "What did it?"

Vegeta: "A number of things but the one that finally sent him running was that she tried to make him eat persimmons and he's allergic."

Rangiku: "Like really allergic. A few years ago Gin brought in some dried persimmons one day and he had a bad reaction after just a nibble."

Val: "Yikes, I'd run too."

Kyoraku: "Especially if she wouldn't listen when he tried to say so."

Toushiro looked up and saw Kyoraku, Nanao, Ukitake, Unohana and Isane come up to them.

Ukitake: "Good morning, Captain Hitsugaya! How was your date yesterday?"

Toushiro: "Does everybody know about yesterday?!"

Val: "What happened yesterday was a complete secret so, naturally, everybody knows."

Toushiro: "That doesn't make any sense!..."

Vegeta: "Nor do women to men. No offense, ladies."

Nanao: "At least you're polite about it, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "I am because if I wasn't, you'd hit me over the head with something."

Nanao: "This is true."

Ukitake: "So how did it go?"

Toushiro: "Uh, well she was bossy, moody, and she tried to kill me with an allergic reaction! And, of course, I tried to tell her of my allergy but she didn't want to listen and/or didn't care so... I ran."

Vegeta: "I love the fact that quite a few other people at the restaurant supported and cheered for you in your escape!"

Everyone laughed. Today was so nice that Yamamoto let everyone have the day off since many had been cooped up for a long time. But the day was going to get ugly for Toushiro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pissing Off Rangiku**

The day started out nice. But by noon, things got ugly for Toushiro.

Kiyone and Sentaro: "Captain!"

Kiyone and Sentaro were running up to them in a hurry.

Ukitake: "What is it?"

Kiyone: "Captain! Princess Kamiki is on her way here!"

Sentaro: "And she is angry!"

Toushiro panicked when he heard!

Isane: "W-What do we do?!"

Vegeta: (Turning to Toushiro) "Hide!"

Toushiro nodded and ran into his office to hide! Vegeta followed him in to make sure he was hidden and to act as a shield. Rangiku stood outside, ready to stop the princess first. Although she seemed to always give Toushiro a hard time, Rangiku does care about him and will protect him for reasons more than because it's her job. No sooner had Toushiro hidden himself, Nina arrived.

Nina: "Where is he?!"

Rangiku: "Who?"

Nina: "Don't play dumb! Where is Hitsugaya!?"

Rangiku: "I don't know. Why?"

Nina: "That bastard ran out on me during our date! He needs to learn some manners!"

Val: "Someone defiantly needs to learn some manners, but it's not Toushiro."

Kyoraku: "I can see why Hitsugaya ran out on her."

Ukitake: "No kidding."

Rangiku: "Sorry but my captain isn't here right now. He's busy tending to the squad."

Nina: "Well he's gonna have to drop what he's doing! Outta my way!"

Rangiku: "Wha- HEY!"

Nina pushed Rangiku aside and headed for Toushiro's office.

Rangiku: "Hey! You can't go in there!"

Nina: "I'm Princess Nina Kamiki! I can do whatever I want!"

Rangiku tried to stop her, but Nina just ignored her completely. The princess slammed the door open and gazed inside. She didn't see Toushiro, but she did see Vegeta standing by the desk.

Nina: "And who are you?!"

Vegeta: "I'm Squad 10's second lieutenant and you must be Nina Kamiki."

Nina: "Princess! Address me properly!"

Vegeta: "I will when you've earned it."

Nina: "Humph! I'm tired of talking to you. Where is Toushiro?!"

Vegeta: "Like I'd tell a spoiled brat like you."

Nina: "You've got some nerve! How dare you call me a spoiled brat! Do you know who I am?!"

Vegeta: "Yes. Do you know who I am?"

Nina: "No and I don't care to either."

Vegeta: "Clearly."

Ignoring Vegeta, Nina went on to looking around for Toushiro. It didn't take her long to get bored and she stopped right next to the desk.

Nina: "Where is he?!"

Vegeta: "Don't know. Why don't you come back in, say... 1 million years."

Nina: "I'm not as stupid as you!"

Vegeta's sly smirk vanished and was replaced with a stern look at that comment. He was trying to stay calm, but this girl apparently had a talent to piss people off fast. She was getting really irritated now.

Nina: "Where IS HE!?"

Nina kicked the desk so hard that it jolted forward! Vegeta quickly grabbed the desk, but it was too late. Nina heard it.

Nina: "What...?"

The princess looked under the desk.

Vegeta: "Hey! Hold on!"

And found Toushiro hiding under it and rubbing the back of his head. He must have hit his head when the desk was kicked.

Nina: "There you are!"

The princess grabbed Toushiro and pulled him out from under his desk.

Nina: "You ruined my date with you! What do you have to say for yourself!?"

Toushiro: "Nothing."

Nina: "No! You are suppose to say 'I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you.'! Now say it!"

And Vegeta decided to step in.

Vegeta: "He doesn't have to say a thing to a bossy little brat like you!"

Nina: "Get out of my face!"

Rangiku came in.

Rangiku: "You get out, now!"

Nina: "Make me!"

She did say: make me. Rangiku started pushing the princess out to the doorway. Vegeta just stood by Toushiro.

Vegeta: "You alright?"

Toushiro: "Back of the head's a little tender but I'm alright."

Nina: "Just who do you think you are?!"

Rangiku: "I am Rangiku Matsumoto, Squad 10's first lieutenant and you need to leave!"

Nina: "Stay out of this, ya old hag!"

Rangiku's jaw dropped as she gasped in shock. The crowd outside gasped with equal surprise and fear! Toushiro and Vegeta's eyes stretched wide and the young captain's jaw dropped.

Vegeta: "Uh-oh..."

Nina was dangerously close to opening Pandora's Box... And she did.

Nina: "You have got to be the oldest looking grandmother hag I've ever seen!"

And both Vegeta and Toushiro's eyelids almost disappeared into their skulls as they gulped. No one could believe their ears. This girl must have a death wish!

Kyoraku: "She didn't?!..."

Ukitake: "She did!..."

Mika: "Rangiku's not gonna let her get away with this, is she mommy?"

Val: "... Nope!..."

Rangiku: "Why... You little BITCH!"

And Rangiku tackled the princess to the ground and a fight broke out! Acting quickly, Vegeta hopped over the desk and ran outside. He found Rangiku beating the princess up in the grass just in front of the door.

Vegeta: "Rangiku!"

The saiyan ran over to break up the fight before anymore damage could be done.

Vegeta: "(Pulling her off the girl) Stop STOP, Rangiku! (Holding Rangiku back) Enough! You've made your point."

Toushiro ran out to see the damage. Rangiku was still fired up and Vegeta was doing his best to hold her back without hurting her. Nina, however, was a lot worse off.

Nina: "How dare you touch me, you cow!"

Rangiku: "Why you spoiled little brat!"

Vegeta: "Stop, Rangiku! This isn't helping Toushiro's situation!"

After hearing that, Rangiku settled down. Vegeta was right. Her beating up the princess wasn't helping Toushiro's situation at all.

Rangiku: "Yeah, you're right Vegeta. Sorry."

As Rangiku calmed down, Nina rolled around in pain. But she wasn't in as much pain as she was acting. Her worst and only real injury was a bloody nose. A shadow loomed over her just then. She looked up and saw Toushiro.

Nina: "Toushiro. Good. Pick me up and carry me home."

Toushiro just looked down at her for a moment. The expression on his face looked a lot like Vegeta's from time to time. He then held out his hand. When Nina grabbed it, he helped her up. And that's all he did.

Nina: "Good, now carry me home."

Toushiro: "Carry yourself home."

Nina: "What did you just say to me?"

Toushiro: "Carry-yourself-home. You walked here, you walk back."

Nina: "You can't say that to me!"

Toushiro: "I just did. Now... Get the hell out of my squad."

Nina looked at Toushiro who glared at her back. She then glanced at the two lieutenants behind him. She was out numbered. And like a spoiled little kid, she started crying as she headed for home.

Nina: "You'll pay f-for this! You'll see! No one makes a fool o-of me!"

And the princess walked home, crying. Toushiro's day was going to get rougher.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dealing With Daddy**

Toushiro: "Rangiku... Why did you do that?"

Rangiku: "Do what, captain?"

Toushiro: "Tackle her and beat her. Why did you do that?!"

Rangiku: "I don't understand why you're upset, captain."

Toushiro: "I'm upset because you just beat up princess Nina Kamiki. Once she tells her parents, you'll be arrested instantly!... And there'll be nothing that I can do to stop that from happening."

Rangiku: "Then I'll just go to jail. You don't need me, captain. You've got Vegeta, and he's a much better lieutenant then I am."

Toushiro: "No, Rangiku... You don't understand... I don't want you to go. Don't you remember?... You're the whole reason I became a Soul Reaper."

Rangiku: "What?..."

Toushiro: "... I don't know if you remember but I do. When I was a kid, I was at the market buying some things for me and my grandma. The shopkeeper treated me badly and that's when you came in and yelled at him. Later that night, after having another dream with Hyorinmaru showing himself for the first time, I woke up to see you standing above me. You tell me to stop leaking my spiritual pressure because it was cold and affecting my grandmother. You then told me that I should become a Soul Reaper so that I could learn how to control my power and to understand the dreams that I had been having for a long time. Soon after that, I entered the Soul Reaper Academy. It's because of you that I'm where I am today. And when I saw you again, I wanted to say something but you didn't give any hint that you knew me."

Rangiku was speechless. He had remembered that even to this day.

Rangiku: "Captain... Of course I remember! In fact, the day I saw you again and learned that you were now my captain... I was practically in tears. I never imagined that that same little boy would become, not just a captain, but my captain. I didn't say anything because I didn't think you'd remember."

Toushiro: "How could I forget the woman who's chest knocked me down when I turned around that day?"

Vegeta: "Amazing what a little lack of communication can do. Speaking of which, don't you think we should inform Yamamoto about this? Personally, I'd rather tell him myself than him hearing about it from miss 'princess' and her folks."

Yamamoto: "Tell me what?"

Vegeta: "Why am I not surprised?"

Toushiro: "Head-Captain... What are you-"

Yamamoto: "I heard about yesterday. What exactly is going on, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toushiro: "Uh... Well sir, it's like this..."

And Toushiro told Yamamoto the whole story.

Yamamoto: "I see. And how long ago did she leave?"

Vegeta: "Not that long."

Val: "But long enough to get her father."

Vegeta: "What?"

Val: "Here comes trouble."

Sure enough, here came Nina with her father. And neither of them looked happy.

Mr. Kamiki: "Yamamoto! A Soul Reaper has just insulted and assaulted my precious Nina!"

Yamamoto: "I am well aware of that."

Mr. Kamiki: "Where is the bastard that ran out and hurt my innocent princess!?"

Nina: "That's him, daddy!"

Nina pointed at Toushiro immediately. The moment he laid eyes on him, Mr. Kamiki walked up to the young captain.

Mr. Kamiki: "Take off that haori and give it back to your captain, boy!"

Toushiro: "I can't, sir."

Mr. Kamiki: "And why not?!"

Vegeta: "Because he's the captain!"

And Mr. Kamiki glanced at Vegeta. But apparently the saiyan's fame has reached even the noble families.

Mr. Kamiki: "You're... You're Vegeta!... The Saiyan Prince and Second Lieutenant of Squad 10!"

Nina: "You're a prince?"

Vegeta: "That's right, princess."

Mr. Kamiki: "Then that means that you're..."

Toushiro: "Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Mr. Kamiki just stared at Toushiro and Vegeta for a long moment. The look on his face said it all. His 'precious and innocent princess' has not been entirely truthful with him.

Mr. Kamiki: "Nina, dear... This is the Soul Reaper?"

Nina: "Yes daddy."

Mr. Kamiki: "Did you know that he was a captain?"

Nina: "Yes but that doesn't matter."

Mr. Kamiki: "Actually it does matter, sweetie."

The father then looked at Toushiro.

Mr. Kamiki: "Did you know who she was?"

Toushiro: "Yes sir."

Mr. Kamiki: "And you asked her out anyway?"

Toushiro: "Actually she MADE me, sir. She even threatened me to do so."

Mr. Kamiki: "She what?"

Nina: "I didn't threaten you!"

Toushiro: "You said that if I didn't take you out on a date, you'd either have me arrested or have my two lieutenants taken away from me depending on your mood!"

Nina: "That's not threatening. That was simply a method I used to get you to do what I wanted or there would be retribution."

Vegeta: "That's what threatening means."

Nina: "How would you know?!"

Vegeta: "Because I've done that more times then you'd care to know."

Mr. Kamiki: "Nina... Did you say that you'd have him arrested or have his two lieutenants taken away?"

Nina: "Yes daddy. But that's no reason for you running out on me during our date!"

Toushiro: "I ran because you were going to kill me!"

Nina: "Wha-!? HOW?! Is it still about that stupid meal I ordered for you!?"

Toushiro: "Yes it is! And if your princess ego would have listened for a second, you would have learned why!"

Nina: "How was a salmon, cooked medium-well, seasoned with lemon, honey-glaze and persimmon, and a pretty salad on the side going to kill you!?"

Toushiro: "I can't eat persimmons!-"

Nina: "WHY?!"

Toushiro: "I'm allergic!"

Nina: "What?!"

Toushiro: "Since you have hearing problems... I'll say it again!"

Nina just stared at Toushiro with a distaste look for giving her the same line she had said to him.

Toushiro: "I'm allergic! I can't eat persimmons, I can't even be near them! Just being near them puts me at risk!"

Nina: "Then why didn't you tell me!?"

Toushiro: "I did try to tell you but you blew me off, saying that I was 'ruining your mood'!"

Nina: "You were!"

Mr. Kamiki: "Silence, Nina!"

Nina: "But daddy!"

Mr. Kamiki: "I said silence!"

Nina hushed up after gazing at her father. He did not look happy about what he's just heard.

Mr. Kamiki: "Now, Nina, I want the truth... Did you force Captain Hitsugaya into dating you?"

Nina: "Yes daddy."

Mr. Kamiki: "Did you threaten him?"

Nina: "Yes."

Mr. Kamiki: "Did you not listen when he was trying to explain why he wouldn't eat that meal?"

Nina: "Yes..."

Mr. Kamiki: "Did you insult Hitsugaya's lieutenants?"

Nina: "Yes..."

Mr. Kamiki: "And did you lie to me about this whole thing, just to get what you wanted?"

Nina: "... ..."

Mr. Kamiki: "Answer me!"

Nina: "... Yes daddy..."

Mr. Kamiki just shook his head with a deep sigh. Nina tried to explain herself. Bad move.

Nina: "Daddy, I thought that we-"

Mr. Kamiki: "No you listen to me, Nina."

Nina went silent.

Mr. Kamiki: "Yes we are a powerful Noble Family, but that does not give you the rite to boss others around in the manner you were doing! And we rely on the 13 Court Guard Squads for protection! Without the captains, we are defenseless! If I had known that the Soul Reaper you told us about was a captain, I would have wanted to talk to him first!"

And then it just got better.

Mr. Kamiki: "And not only is he a captain, he is Captain Hitsugaya! Do you realize at how much he and his second lieutenant here have done?! Even your mother and I respect these two! You should be ashamed of yourself! If anyone has insulted the Kamiki Family, its you Nina! When we get back home, I want you to tell your mother the whole truth and then you are grounded for a whole month!"

Nina: "But daddy-"

Mr. Kamiki: "I'll make it two!"

Nina said no more.


	7. Chapter 7

Again the song is **_"There Is Life" by Alison Krauss_**. Eager to see more? Keep reading to find out what'll happen next.

* * *

**Actually I Was A Lot Like You**

Mr. Kamiki: "I'm terribly sorry for any trouble my daughter has caused you, Captain Hitsugaya. She told me that you had asked her out."

Toushiro: "The only interest I had in her was when she needed to be saved from those hollows."

Vegeta: "Now, Toushiro. You can drop the attitude. Mr. Kamiki is apologizing and he'll make sure that Nina never bothers you again."

Toushiro: "Good. 'cause I have no interest in being with someone who thinks they OWN me!"

Nina wanted to say something but her father made her hold her tongue.

Mr. Kamiki: "I assure you that I will see to it that that never happens again."

Vegeta: "Mr. Kamiki... If I may be so bold... I'd teach your daughter some manners and how to be polite. 'cause right now she isn't a princess. She's just a spoiled little girl. A real princess, and remember that I'm a prince, would not act anything like this. And I can easily see her attitude right now getting her into some serious trouble."

Mr. Kamiki: "Lieutenant Vegeta-"

Vegeta: "Uh, Vegeta is fine."

Mr. Kamiki smiled.

Mr. Kamiki: "Vegeta... I am greatly thankful that, even after all the trouble my Nina has caused your captain, you would be so forgiving. And I will start teaching my daughter a few HARD lessons about politeness and humility."

Mr. Kamiki gave Nina a stern hard look after saying that. Nina looked like she wanted to whine but she didn't so that her punishment wouldn't be intensified.

Mr. Kamiki: "Captain Hitsugaya and Squad 10 Lieutenants... Again I am deeply sorry for all the trouble."

Nina: "But daddy! She was the one who beat me up!"

Mr. Kamiki: "And you deserved it!"

Nina hushed up again.

Mr. Kamiki: "Head-Captain Yamamoto... I apologize for this inconvenience. Come, Nina!"

And Mr. Kamiki headed for home with Nina sulking close behind. She's learned a hard lesson that, it doesn't matter who or what you are, you cannot have everything your way. But best of all, Toushiro was off the hook and free from the spoiled princess! And he still had Rangiku and Vegeta by his side too. Almost a week later and the Cherry Blossom trees were in full bloom. Spring had defiantly arrived to the Soul Society. There was a huge grove of Cherry Blossom trees in the Seireitei. After a day or two, the blossoms started to fall. Cherry Blossom flowers danced as they fluttered to the earth beneath them. Under the grove, the 13 Court Guard Squads were celebrating spring with all of their friends. The Z-Fighters heard what happened the last week from Vegeta, and they were all glad that they weren't in it!

Yamcha: "Sounds like what you used to be like, Bulma!"

And Yamcha was knocked out cold when his face met Bulma's fist.

Bulma: "Anyone still question if Vegeta's my husband?"

And the whole crowd burst into laughter! Vegeta just shook his head with a smile as he chuckled. Toushiro was feeling especially good, now that the Kamiki Family was out of his life. And it was all thanks to the support from Rangiku and Vegeta.

Toushiro: "... Rangiku, Vegeta..."

Both of his lieutenants turned to him.

Toushiro: "I just wanna say... Thanks for sticking by me and supporting me."

Vegeta and Rangiku smiled while some ahed at the scene.

Vegeta: "Hey no problem, Toushiro. I actually had a similar thing happen to me when I was young."

Rangiku: "What do you mean?"

Vegeta: "Well I've actually had a little bossy princess demand that I date and eventually marry her."

Val: "Boy I remember that. She just would not leave you alone!"

Vegeta: "That was one time I actually thanked Frieza joyfully when he killed her! Thank god!"

Everyone listening to the conversation laughed.

Nanao: "How old were you?"

Vegeta: "I... was just about Toushiro's age."

Toushiro: "What were you like?"

Vegeta: "What was I like what?"

Toushiro: "When you were my age... What were you like?"

Vegeta: "Me?"

Ichigo: "Yeah, Vegeta, tell us!"

Chi Chi: "Tell us, Vegeta!"

Rukia: "Come on, Vegeta!"

Vegeta just looked around him as everyone started begging him to tell them. Finally, he gave up.

Vegeta: "OK, ok! Ha ha ha... Well, hmph, let me think..."

As Vegeta closed his eyes and thought back to his childhood, everyone around him waited patiently. A smile told Toushiro that he remembered.

Toushiro: "So what were you like when you were my age?"

And after a soft chuckle, the seven words he spoke to Toushiro made everyone smile. But none more so than Toushiro.

Vegeta: "... Actually, I was a lot like... you."

The young captain was shocked at first but a smile quickly grew as he looked up at the great saiyan prince. But those words didn't just answer Toushiro's question. They, unknowingly, answered many questions too, including why Vegeta liked the boy. And the earth seemed to relish in the feeling of all their hearts. The wind blew in a gentle circle around them all, picking up many cherry blossoms that danced delightfully. Val's mane and hair danced with the wind as she heard it calling for a reprise. And this time... Everyone joined in as they sang together from their hearts.

_"For it's out of the darkness that we learn to see!_

_And out of the silence that songs come to be!_

_And all that we dream of awaits patiently!..._

_There is liiiife!..._

_There is..."_

_Val: (Over everyone else) "There is life... Ohohoohooo..."_

The End


End file.
